True Love Is Like A Pricked Finger
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. Sometimes true love is like a pricked finger , it bleeds, it bleeds and never stops.


Hyde and the Evil Queen have turned Storybrook into a miniature of Enchanted Forest to make their evil plans more easily. They are making an army full of the opposite, bad selves of the heroes in order to defeat them. Because everyone's worst enemy is itself. The kingdom of Enchanted Forest is now ruled by Snow and Charming whose army is very strong but in spite of that they lose in all battles. It's a matter of time before Hyde takes the palace because he has the best opposite soldiers like Charming's opposite self and even dwarf's opposite selves, he just needs one more strong and more powerful soldier , one who is expert in the strategy of land and sea , someone who hasn't been beaten before. Hyde needs Captain Hook. And he is going to get him with the help of a powerful potion who divides the bad self from the good. And then he will be unbeatable.

''Guys , Guys!'' Leroy said and ran to the side of Emma, Killian, Charming and Snow. They all had a meeting in the palace to discuss how they are going to defeat Hyde. Everyone was in Enchanted Forest's clothes, Emma was wearing a beautiful pink royal dress, after all in this world is a princess and Killian was wearing his old black pirate clothes.

''What is it, Leroy?'' Emma said worried as she was touching Killian's chest with her hand.

''I overheard a conversation between my opposite self and Dopey's and I leant some terrible news. Hyde is going to resurrect Captain Hook, Killian's bad self and we will all die when he does that.'' Leroy said and Emma looked Killian.

'This is bad. I know every inch of these Enchanted Forest's buildings even the secret catacombs of the palace, I learnt them in the Royal Navy. What's more bad is that I can fight from the sea too we will be trapped from both sides, earth and sea'' Killian said and breathed heavily as he marked in the map they were studying, a circle which reunited both land and sea.

''Leroy, when he will do that?'' Snow asked

''The sunset'' Leroy said as cold sweat fell from Charming's forehead.

''The only way for us to escape distraction from Captain Hook is someone to stop him, then'' Charming said.

''When I was a villain nothing could ever stop me'' Killian said and suddenly Emma thought of something but she didn't say anything. She just looked at her loved one once more.

''And I heard and something else too. By sunset there will be only one Hook, he intends to have you as a bad self forever'' Leroy finished his sentence.

''Then we really need to stop him, if we want the good self to outbalance'' Snow said

''Thank you, Leroy, keep searching with the others Hyde's lair'' Charming said and Leroy left, Charming looked the others… ''As for us things are getting more and more difficult. Killian prepare your ship, we will stop this before sunset, we will send army and…''Charming said but Emma interrupted him.

''But , dad our army has lost in all battles , we can't risk losing you , too'' Emma said.

''We need to try for the good of our kingdom, now go'' Charming said to Killian and they both left. When everyone left and Emma was alone in the meeting room, she rethought of something that could actually stop Captain Hook, not that this plan could 100 percent work but she had to take the risk. She couldn't lose her Killian again, she loved him so much to let him go again. She thought that she could fight Hook or at least delay him for a bit. So, she went upstairs to their bedroom and took the ring he had given to her at Camelot and wore it in her finger, she needed luck. She wore a dress, which had silk black sleeves and a little bit of black silk fabric in the bust, the rest of the bodice was covered in a black tight corset which was fitting perfectly in her beautiful, thin waist. The low part of the dress was long but not so burgling like her others but it had black silk on it. Her lips were red like blood. Her hair was curled down except of some tufts that were up and two blonde curled tufts that were falling to her face. She took her black cape she tightened it to her bust and left with her horse. She was going to find him at the harbor where the Jolly Roger was. When she arrived she tightened the horse in a tree with a rope and went to his side. It was snowing like hell .He hadn't seen her yet because he was too busy. He was busy sword fighting, preparing himself for the battle.

''Can I interrupt?'' Emma said and Killian finally so her. He smiled , went to her side and kissed her.

''What are you doing here? It's very dangerous going out of the palace'' Killian said and touched her chick.

''I want to talk with you. I want you to teach me'' Emma said and looked him with a serious look.

''What? Teach you how to sneak out properly?'' Killian said with an arch smile.

''Teach me how to swordfight'' Emma said

''Look, the only way to stop your opposite self is to distract him and I will be the one to do that'' Emma said

''Emma, no, it's too dangerous. You don't know that man. You don't know how much bastard I was as a villain'' Killian said and pulled his hand from her chick.

''I know, but you were that man when I fell in love with you in the first place, in the beanstalk'' Emma said

''No, Emma I won't risk the life of the woman I love for the kingdom'' Killian said

''And I will risk yours? You heard what Leroy said , once the suns falls there will be only one Hook and he will be forever bad if I won't do something, please, teach me'' Emma said and Killian nodded and Emma smiled.

''Alright then I will show you how to defend yourself with a sword. Here, catch!'' Killian said and gave her a sword. Emma took it in her hands and she was astonished by how much heavy it was. She untightened her cape and her beautiful black silk dress seemed. Her hair was on her shoulders and some of them were covering her bare collarbone. When Killian saw her, he gulped. She was truly a beautiful pirate.

''That will be more difficult than I thought'' Killian said and looked her corset for a second.

''Well, first you must get used to its weight and then, defense, attack!'' Killian said as his hands were around her showing her the movements of fencing. Emma was looking him with a sexy look, she really loved the pirate inside him. After a long hour she had learnt how to swordfight like Captain Hook, Killian said that she is a talent at it.

''Now, you will be ready when you succeed the last task'' Killian said

''If you want to fight Captain Hook, you need to hate me that much that you will win the battle. You need to forget that you love me because the man you love is Killian Jones and not Captain Hook'' Killian said and Emma touched his chest.

''No! I can't do that. I love you, I could never hate you'' Emma said

''But you must, for the good of all'' Killian said and pulled her hands off his chest.

'Just remember I won't mean what I am about to say to you'' Killian said and Emma prepared herself for a battle. Her heart was racing, she couldn't bear hurt him with that sword. Emma and Killian started fighting with the swords.

''Well, I see you improved yourself since the beanstalk, just remember Swan, I never loved you and I never will!'' Killian said and her heart started breaking while tears fell from her face. She was losing the battle but within her she said _" Concentrate, he doesn't mean it''._ Emma said and started fighting him with courage as snow was falling from the sky. At last after a few minutes, she managed to take his sword.

''Well, done, Swan!'' Killian said and stood up and saw that Emma was crying. Killian touched her chick with his hand.

''I told you that I wouldn't mean any of this, Swan!'' Killian said and wiped her tear which was falling to her chick that minute.

''I know, It just… hurts when you said it'' Emma said

''Emma, I love you with all my heart and beyond and all I want to tell you now is that you're ready to fight my bad self and win'' Killian said with a smirk and Emma smiled.

''I love you too, my pirate'' Emma said and kissed him as snow was falling on their hair. When they stopped, Killian noticed something.

''Emma, look, it's almost sunset. I should probably say good bye to you, my love'' Killian said and touched her chick as Emma started crying again.

''No, Don't !please, my love!'' Emma said crying.

''I believe in you, my love. You're the strongest and the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and you're the only one who can stop me from destroying the castle. Don't be afraid to hit me, just remember, love, this man is not your loved one. He is a rude and a bastard pirate. Show him what you've got, love'' Killian said and kissed her goodbye while Emma's hands were around his neck. When they stopped, Killian disappeared into a blue magic. Emma saw the sky, it was sunset.

Meanwhile, in Hyde's lair…

''It's ready'' Hyde said and looked at Captain Hook. Suddenly the blue magic went inside him and now there was only Captain Hook.

''It's nice to meet you, Captain. I need you to help me'' Hyde said and Hook opened his eyes, they were blue like the sea as ever.

''What do you want me to do?'' Hook said and Hyde smiled evilly.

''I need your help to get in this very castle'' Hyde said and pointed the castle in his map.

''Well, that's easy'' Hook said and showed him the way to defeat the heroes.

''You are a very clever man, Captain'' Hyde said and Hook raised his eyebrow.

''Well, If I helped you , I want something in return, look I've been search…''Hook said and went to pull out of his pocket a yellow paper from the pass of time but it was more like a drawing. A drawing of a beautiful blonde woman. Emma's drawing. But Hyde interrupted him.

''Ah, and do me a favor. Go inside the castle, kill all their army with your crew and then you will have whatever you want'' Hyde said while he was drinking vodka from his glass. Hook nodded.

Later Captain Hook along with his crew went inside the castle and killed many soldiers from the opposite army.

''Go to the east wing, I will go to the west!'' Hook said to his crew and he left for the west wing of the palace. When he arrived he found someone waiting for him. It was Emma. They stared each other for a minute. Captain Hook was captivated from her beauty. Her beautiful golden hair and with her black silk dress which was fitting her like a glove to her perfect body. Then she saw his eyes. He looked like her Killian except his red vest but he was Captain Hook.

''I will let you pass this wing over my dead body'' Emma said and prepared her sword for a battle.

''I don't fight women'' Hook said but Emma attacked him with her sword.

''Maybe, I will make one exception'' Hook said and started fighting with her while a song was escorting their battle _"Americano- by Lady Gaga''._ Their battle was starting to be a wild one. As they were fighting each other with the swords, Hook's sword ripped a bit of Emma's black silk strap. That made Emma blush. Then Hook's sword ripped a bit of her dress and she returned the favor with a scratch on his left chick. When she did that she hated herself for hurting him but the main thought in her mind that made her forget it was that ''He is Captain Hook, not the man you love'' Killian's words were in her thoughts during the fight and as she was thinking of that their swords touched each other and their bodies were doing the same.

''You are an amazing woman'' Hook said as their breaths were touching each other but Emma kicked him with her feet. Suddenly Hook noticed her beautiful green eyes and then he remembered it all.

''Wait!'' Hook said but Emma was continuing fighting him. When Hook realized that she couldn't listen to him, he took Emma's sword and put it opposite to his on Emma's back, so she couldn't leave. They were both out of breath and that made Emma's corset move more often.

''Let me go!'' Emma said as she was fighting to go but she couldn't. She was trapped in his arms.

''Listen to me'' Hook said

''No! Let me go!'' Emma said

''Listen!'' Hook screamed as their breaths were touching each other's. Emma really wanted to kiss him right now but she didn't.

''Listen to me. Now I remember it all. I finally found you'' Hook said with a cracked voice and Emma got confused.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Emma said

''You were that night at my ship, the girl I met in that tavern and then she left. I could recognize your eyes everywhere. I've been looking for you for almost a century and now I finally found you'' Hook said and relieved.

''And I've been crazy in love with you since then. You can hit me with your sword countless times but that won't change how much I bloody love you. ''Hook said. Emma couldn't believe it.

''No! You're lying!'' Emma said trying to escape his arms.

''Look at me in the eyes and see if I am lying'' Hook said and Emma looked inside his beautiful blue eyes. He was telling the truth.

''I love you'' Hook said with a cracked voice as Emma was staring his eyes. Suddenly their swords fell to the floor when she crushed her lips on his, leading him to a wild and a passionate kiss as she was putting her arms around his neck. Suddenly a blue magic went out of their kiss. When they stopped kissing they were both breathless. And then Emma looked at him. Hook was wearing now his black vest. His bad self, had left from his body with their kiss.

''Swan'' Killian said, he was her true love again. Emma smiled and kissed him again.

''You did it, Swan!'' Killian said

''We did it. That was True Love's Kiss'' Emma said smiling.

''Aye, my love. Now let's go we need to tell your father about Hyde's lair. My bad self, saw his lair clearly'' Killian said and kissed her once more. Once they went outside the palace everyone had left. Suddenly they heard a voice.

''Well, done, Captain! I couldn't believe you had it in you'' It was Hyde.

''Now is me and you two, in a fight right now!'' Hyde said and pulled his sword out.

''The battle must be fair so none of us is going to use magic'' Hyde said and Emma and Killian nodded. Suddenly Hyde started hitting Emma with his sword. He was very good at sword fighting. Suddenly Emma's sword was on the floor and she was too.

''I have beaten you, savior!'' Hyde said and Emma stood up and went to Killian side.

''Not yet!'' Emma said and Emma and Killian touched the sword together. They were fighting together Hyde. Suddenly Hyde's sword fell from his hands.

''We're not done yet, Captain!'' Hyde said and disappeared in a black smoke. Emma and Killian looked each other as they were trying to catch their breaths from the fight.

''You did it, Swan!'' Killian said

''We did it'' Emma said and with her hand touched his chest. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from inside the palace.

''Emma! Killian!'' It was her father. He went to their side.

''Something incredible happened. We were losing the battle with Hyde's army until a blue magic appeared and gave us power to win the fight and we did'' Charming said laughing and Emma hugged her father.

''I am glad, dad'' Emma said while she was hugging her father.

''Now let's go inside, I have something to tell you'' Killian said and looked Charming. After Killian told Charming about Hyde's lair, he sent army to find it. After that, Charming ordered Killian and Emma to go to their bedroom to get some rest and they did. Emma was standing in front of the fireplace trying to mend the slashes of her dress while Killian was staring at her from their bed.

''You were very brave today'' Killian said and stood up.

''No, I weren't. If I hadn't had you by my side we would have never win Hyde'' Emma said while she was mending.

''But you dealt with my past self, Swan! Only few men had managed to deal with me before'' Killian said

''Well, then, I guess that is something'' Emma said while she was still mending.

''What are you mending, my love?'' Killian asked and he finally sat near her, in front of the fireplace.

''The slashes of my dress, I finished them now'' Emma said and put the needle and the black thread away. She looked at the fireplace as her red lips were shining by the fire of the it. She was beautiful.

''What you didn't tell me that you remember me meeting you at the tavern?'' Emma said and Killian pushed with his hand her hair on her back revealing her beautiful bare neck and collarbone.

''Nothing really changed because now I found the woman I had been searching for all those years and I will never leave her again'' Killian said and Emma screamed for a second.

''What is it, my love?'' Killian said

''Nothing, I just pricked my finger on the needle, shit!'' Emma said as blood was running through her finger.

''And the thing is that you bad self said something to me. That from the day he met me in the tavern and then to your ship, he was in love with me. I mean how your love for me didn't stop after all those years? ''Emma said and looked him deep in his blue eyes. Then Killian took her pricked hand and put it on his as blood continued was running through her finger.

''Because love is like a pricked finger, it bleeds, it bleeds and never stops'' Killian said and Emma stared him. She was touched his beautiful words. Then Killian cut a small piece of fabric from his shirt with his hook and started tying it around Emma's pricked finger. When he did Emma kissed him as their hearts started feeling the heat of the fireplace. When they stopped Killian suddenly he noticed his ring on Emma's finger.

''Oh, I am sorry. I should probably…''Emma said as she was trying to take it off but Killian interrupted her by touching this very hand.

''Keep it . It's where it truly belongs'' Killian said and Emma looked at him deep in the eyes. She leaned to kiss him as she was closing her eyes slowly. Finally her lips crushed on his.

''Killian, you need to understand that…''Emma said as she leaning to his mouth and as she was touching his face with her ringed hand.

''That you are the man I love in any universe, any curse and any realm we might be'' Emma said as her lips were actually touching his without kissing him. They were feeling the fire of the fireplace burning their bodies this time.

''I am yours, forever'' Emma said and pressed a kiss to his neck and then another one. He could feel her burning lips on his neck. He closed his eyes and started caressing her golden her while she was kissing his neck.

''And I am yours, too, forever'' Killian said pressing burning kisses to her bare shoulder. Suddenly Emma stopped kissing his neck and looked him. As their noses were touching each other's, their lips were also touching each other's but with no kissing. Emma was caressing her own lips with his mustache and he was enjoying that. Suddenly some words came out of her mouth finishing her previous sentence.

''If you say I do'' Emma said as he was caressing her lips to his mustache.

''Are you proposing to me, Swan?'' Killian said and Emma smiled

''Maybe'' Emma said with a sexy voice.

''Yes, love I do'' Killian said and Emma smiled from happiness and gave him a tendering and a passionate kiss he could never forget. The heat of the fireplace, his lips crushed on hers. A perfect atmosphere. When they finally stopped, they were breathless. Emma smirked with her red lips. She slowly pulled her strap away as she was looking him with a sexy look. Killian's heart started racing. Then Emma put and the other strap away and Killian kissed her totally bare shoulders. Then she started caressing his chest hair through his vest and started unbuttoning it. Killian got undressed from his vest and it was only his shirt on. Emma put her arms around his neck and he picked her up kissing her heading to their large bed. When they stop they smiled to each other.

''Milady'' Killian said and kissed her hand with the ring on it and finally put her down to their royal, huge bed. She went above him kissing him and started untying her corset.

''Can you help me with that?'' Emma said while her breasts were trying to breath inside that corset.

''Of course, my love'' Killian said and went to her side. He kissed her neck and then he headed to her breasts. As he was kissing her breasts through that corset, he finally untied the corset letting her breathe regularly again .When the corset was unleashed, she was now undressed. Her black silk dress was on the floor accompanied with his leather pants, his shirt and vest. When they kissed all the part of each other's bodies, giving breathtaking kisses they laid down. Their naked bodies were covered by a sheet while Emma's hand was caressing his chest hair. Emma licked with her tongue his closed mouth and then she was kissing every part of it. She loved doing that. When she finished they were just staring the stars outside to their balcony.

''I am yours'' Emma said and turned her face to Killian

''And I am yours'' Killian said and kissed her passionately again.

''Forever'' Emma said

''Forever'' Killian and kissed her hand with the ring on it once more. No one could ever stop them from belonging to each other not even Hyde.


End file.
